Input devices or controllers, such as, joysticks, control columns, computer mice, cyclic sticks and foot pedals generate control inputs for a real or virtual target by sensing movement of one or more control members by a person that is commanding or controlling movement and operation of a target. These types of controllers have been used to control inputs for parameters such as to control pitch, yaw, and roll of the target, as well as navigational parameters such as translation (e.g., x-, y-, and z-axis movement) in a three-dimensional (3D) space, velocity, acceleration, and/or a variety of other command parameters. Examples of physical targets whose movement can be controlled remotely include aircraft, such as drones, submersible vehicles, robotic arms, industrial cranes and spacecraft. Examples of virtual targets whose movement can be controlled remotely include virtual and augmented reality simulations, computer aided design of 3-D objects and a wide range of computer games.
When controlling and operating unmanned vehicles, such as aerial drones (for example, quadcopters) that are capable of being controlled from a distance, a person commanding or piloting the remote vehicle typically must maintain visual line of sight (VLOS) of the remote vehicle in order to navigate. However, the user may sometimes momentarily lose sight of or not be able to observe clearly or unambiguously a target's position, movement, altitude, and/or orientation. This may also occur in situations involving devices that are capable of traveling beyond the visible line of sight (BVLOS) of the user. In other situations, this may occur when the target is occluded from the view of the operator in the case of hazy atmospheric conditions or low contrast environmental conditions.